1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improvements in containers for food portions and the like and relates more particularly to a recloseable, spill-resistant container.
2. The Prior Art
Food portions and the like are frequently supplied in recloseable containers comprised cf polymeric materials such as acetates, polyesters, polystyrenes, polymeric foams, etc. Such containers must be inexpensive since for the most part they are disposable. Containers are accordingly fabricated of relatively thin stock and are thus readily deformable. While numerous container designs exist, they are conventionally similar in that the containers include a lid or cover which is snap-fittedly connected to a complemental conformation on the container.
By way of example, the container may include a U-shaped configuration surrounding the mouth, and the lid may include a complemental U configuration which snaps into the container configuration.
Containers may also include a tamper-resistant membrane heat-sealingly bonded to a flange formed on the container and surrounding the lid. Such membrane provides reasonable assurance that the lid will remain in position. However, once the membrane is removed to provide access to the contents, the sole reclosing function is provided by the interfit of lid and container.
In such conventional designs, by reason of the deformability of the container any lateral or crushing forces exerted on the container, and partcularly on the lid portion thereof, will readily dislodge the lid, with resultant reduction of container volume and spilling of the contents.
A typical circumstance in which such accidental spillage may occur is when a container of the type described is lifted by gripping the container at its top portion, forcing the side walls inwardly, or when a container is packed in a bag along with other articles and the bag is lifted.
Representative examples of a packaging device of the type described may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,883 of Aug. 31, 1982, owned by the applicant herein, and the references cited therein.